Evil Effect
by LeviathanDark
Summary: Eighteen years after the war with the Reapers. A story is told to the Normandy crew. Did it really happen or was it all a lie?


Ash looked at the remains of her arm and back to her husband. Garrus and their daughter where working on the Thanix Canon.

" It was worth it."

" Dad. What's wrong with mom? It's like she's not even here anymore. Always carrying that weird book with her, but never reads it." Am's voice vibrated the way it dose with Turians. She was a Half Turian, Half Human hybrid sharing some of her father's anatomy. She had pale skin, her mandibles resembled Garuss's, four fingers on each hand. Besides a few other areas Am looked very much like her mother with red hair. " She always gets like this. It's the eighteen year of anniversary of the fall of the Reapers."

" It's also the day your died and saved my life." Commander Sheppard and Ashley Williams walked into the room. " If your mother hadn't made the decision to take control of the Reapers by throwing me out of the way-"

" The galaxy still needed you Admiral. I couldn't let you die even if it meant leaving my family behind. Just glad it was not forever though," Ash muttered three words and grabbed the book. " and to answer your question Am nothings wrong. Just getting back here makes me think about the loss and what might have happened." Ash opened the book. Everyone in the room saw what looked like red ink written in a strange language. " It's called the _Necronomicon Ex_-_Mortis_ is said to have been written by the Dark Ones, bound in human flesh and inked in blood. This text contains prophecies, funerary incantations, and demon resurrection passages. I carry it around so that no one can read it aloud. That includes you _Kasumi." Ash closed the book on Kasumi's hand. " This book is to dangerous for anyone. I can't destroy it tried several times to no avail."_

_" __Honey maybe you can tell us what happened this time?"_

_" __I guess so. After me and Sheppard got to the top of the Citadel. Sheppard made a choice and it was to control the Reapers. Realizing that it would kill her I stepped in and took her place. I know it was a risk that you Am would hate me for dieing when you were only a month old, but I did it so that you would live. The time glove that my father made activated and while I was being vaporized it sent me back in time."_

_" __The Reapers still needed a person for control and I finished the job without being vaporized." Ash shot Sheppard a look of thanks and anger._

_" __I was sent back in time to a cabin in the woods..."_

_…__.._

_I could see something, but I didn't know what it was. I used what little medi-gel I had left. It restored my sight and I could see the sun. After looking around to get my bearings I saw an old fashioned car from the 1970's or was it 1980's? Anyway there was this man he was face down in a puddle of water. I stood up and limped over to him to see if he was alive. He came out screaming and attacked me before I could do anything he bit into right arm just below the elbow. But when the sunlight hit him he let go and began to scream in pain. His face changed and looked...normal. He fainted after that and was out for... well I lost track of time but it must have been for hours. He woke up again I was ready this time and had my pistol ready. _

_He started talking to himself._

_" __It's gone." He looked up at the sun. " The suns driven it away. Huh-yeah. For now. Got to blow out of here before night falls." He took a look around and saw me this time pointing my gun at him. " Who the hell are you?"_

_" __Ash."_

_" __How do you know my name?"_

_" __My name is Ash. Why did you bit me?!"_

_" __That wasn't me it...was..I don't know what it was. Now will you get that gun out of my face so we can get the Hell out of here!" I lowered my gun. Dad told that I got my name from him watching a movie and convinced mom into naming me after a guy named Ash from an old movie he watched. My gut told my this was the man, but I didn't leave our universe. So I figured out that I had gone back in time. We heard a strange noise and looked at the cabin. A face appeared and said._

_" __Join us!" I helped Ash up and we walked to the car. He went as fast as he could to get us out of there. He wiped his face off while we drove. He stomped on the brakes and the bridge was a tangled mess._

_" __Well shit." I was in a bad mood, but seeing this I became pissed. Ash got out off the car._

_" __Ahh. Oh god...No" He beat on the car's hood. " Oh no..No.. NOOOO!" His cry echoed through out the canyon. " Mmpheh...I got to get a grip on myself." The wind started to howl as the sun went down._

_" __How's you arm." He looked over at me and looked at my arm it stopped bleeding. _

_" __Fine. How are we going to get out of here now?" Ash got into the car and sped back towards the cabin. We reached the cabin... The car stopped and lurched forwards we went through the wind shield. Ash hit the ground first while I flipped onto me feet. We ran to the cabin and shut door after door behind us trying to get away for the Evil. We went behind the wall, through the kitchen and hid. The Evil left the cabin. A few minutes later we left the basement._

_We sat in silence waiting for morning to come._

_" __What year is it?" He looked at me like I was a nut._

_" __1987. Why?" I was shocked. I had traveled 199 years in the past._

_" __This might sound strange, but...Huh I'm from the future."_

_" __No shit. What you from outer space to I guess." He was being sarcastic. I told him with the straightest face I had._

_" __I was born on Earth 161 years from now. I was named after you. My dad was watching a movie called Evil Dead after I was born and decided to name me Ash because he thought it was a cool name. I joined the System Alliance Navy to travel through space. Last thing I remember was ending the war we were fighting. I woke up a few feet from where I found you. Then you bit me, but your eyes were sunk into your skull and they were...white. The rest you know." He looked at me, but before he said anything he looked at the stuffed deer head.. Then at the door in front of him. We stood up and walked to it. He almost fell. We kept walking. He reached to open it. He turned the knob and the room behind it was pitch black. We walked through the door to find out what was calling to him. The piano was playing itself. He pulled something out of his pocket and began to cry._

_" __Ash you need to see this." The boarded up window burst open and the piano stopped. We looked towards the explosion and ran to the window and saw the grave. The makeshift cross fell. " Whose grave is that."_

_" __Linda's." After he said that a headless corpse arose from the grave and began to dance. The head rolled to the body and attached itself. She looked right at us. She vanished into the woods._

_…__._

_" __What did she look like?" The group had moved into the observation room._

_" __She was half decade. Please hold your questions till after the end." Many Members of the Normandy crew joined in. Edi was broadcasting it through out the ship. " Thank you."_

_…__._

_We looked for where she went off to. Without leaving the safety of the cabin. She appeared right before us. I nearly had a heart attack. I pulled out my gun and tried to fire at the undead Linda. I was out of thermal clips. My biotics were not working._

_" __Dance with me! Hahahah." She grabbed his head and tried to pull him through the window. Her head pealed of her body. We found ourselves back in our seats. Screaming. We looked at the window it was intact. We relaxed a little and then Linda's head dropped from the ceiling and it Ash's lap._

_" __Hello lover." It said then bit his hand. He bashed it against the wall. It would not let go. We headed out to the shed. He tripped over a barrel. I was at the shed waiting for him to get there. She let go of his hand after he put it in an old tool. " Even now we have your darling Linda's soul! She suffers in torment!"_

_" __Your going down."_

_" __what the fuck are you?" I asked. Ash pulled the curtain away and the chainsaw was gone. Linda's body opened the door holding the chainsaw above the shoulders and rushed at us. Ash grabbed a crowbar and blocked the chainsaw. The saw went into Linda's neck and black blood splutter in our faces. It charged at us again. I dodged it and went for the leg and hit. The corpse fell to the ground and Ash pulled the saw from it's cold dead hands. He started it and moved to the head. She looked like a beautiful young woman._

_" __Please Ash don't hurt me." The head was crying, begging not to be killed. " You swore...you swore that we would always be together."_

_" __It's not Linda anymore." I told him but he was still hesitant._

_" __I love you." The head continued._

_" __Noooooooo!" the head changed back into the undead._

_" __YESSS!" It hissed. "That was a lie and now she burns in hell!" He brought the saw down and cut into the head. Blood was every where. Covered in blood we left the shed and went back into the cabin._

_We moved carefully back to the living room. Ash found a shotgun and loaded it. The chair moved with the unholy sound of the Evil moving it. The chair rocked back and forth. I reached for my gun and it had one clip left. It moaned. Ash move his hand out to it and it stopped moving. We went to the mirror._

_" __Blood." Our reflections came out and grabbed us._

_" __I don't think so." The talked in sync. " We just cut up our girlfriend..with a chainsaw! Dose that sound fine?" They laughed and tried to choke us to death. It turns out we were chocking ourselves. Ash touched the mirror to see if it was solid. It was._

_" __We're going insane. That's the only explanation!" I was in shock. I could tell it real but my thoughts were going so fast I couldn't think straight._

_" __No. This is real. I shouldn't have played that tape!" He tried to surprise the mirror , but it didn't work. My arm and his hand started to make this noise and move on their own. It grabbed his face and mine went for the throat._

_" __Give my back my arm you bastard!" I forced it off of my throat._

_" __You bastards! You dirty bastards!" We knelt to the floor. " Give me back my hand!" He plea went unheard. " Give me back my hand!" My omni blade activated and tryed to force its way to my stomach._

_" __We have to get them back!" Them led us to the kitchen. He tried to drown his hand. He let his guard down. It started to smash plates over his head. My arm punched my and rammed me into the fridge. Ash's hand flipped him to the ground. I was unconscious after that. I awoke to the sound of a chainsaw cutting my arm off. After it was off I moved away to see it pined to the floor by a knife. I used my omitool to salvage the blade. " Thanks."_

_" __Don't mention it." We moved out of the kitchen and put both of them under a bucket. " Here's your new home." He placed a few books on top jut for good measure. We tapped our wounds and headed to the fireplace. It became quiet and the our hands had gotten away. We picked up our guns and looked for them. His hand crawled through a mouse hole and vanished. My arm went for a frontal assault. I shot first and hit it. It followed his hand. We shot at the wall. His hand hit a mouse trap. We laughed and it flipped us the bird. " Sonava." We waited for a good moment and fired again until we were sure that they were dead. Blood moved down the wall. " Gotcha didn't I? You little sucker!"_

_Blood came out of the wall faster until it was a geyser. It followed us like a hose. Every hole was shooting blood until I was black and moved back into the wall._

_" __Old double barrel here! Plenty to blow your butts to Kingdom come! See if we don't." He was about to sit in the chair when it broke. The deer head began to laugh I tripped over something and the whole cabin laughed at us. We kept up the antics until they stopped. We laughed like mad men. We shot at the door. A woman screamed. Ash reloaded the shotgun. I was out off clips. We moved to the door and were tackled by a man. I was on the floor trying to stand up. Ash punched him in the face he was held down by another man. The first one started to punch Ash in the face. I got up and moved towards them. Tired I fell to the floor and fainted again._

_We woke up in the cellar. I could hear the tape play._

_" __Let us out of here!" Henrietta burst through the floor . And started after us!_

_" __Someones in my fruit cellar." We screamed. Before the demon could get out of the grave I thrusted my blade into her chest. It didn't work and she trow me to the steps. " Some one with a fresh soul." We ran up the steps and thrusted against the door._

_" __Let us somethings in here!" _

_" __Let them out!" The girl said._

_" __It could be a trick." They all screamed. Henrietta move closer._

_" __Open." We shouted. " Open the chains up."_

_" __Come to me!" The demon was closer now and still coming. The hillbilly was taking his time to open the door._

_" __Hurry up! Help Us!" _

_" __Come to sweet Henrietta." _

_" __Hurry!"_

_" __I'm tryin'."_

_" __HELP Us Please1" The demon started up the stairs._

_" __I'll swallow your souls!" Her face changed into a deformed figure. The door opened and we made our escape. The demon grabbed his foot and tried to bite through his shoe. The other man punched the demon and was thrown across the room. Breaking the mirror. The Hill-billy was stuck in the demons hold. We moved to the rap door and closed it on the demon's head. We jumped on it and an eye shot out of the head and into the brunette girl's mouth. She swallowed it. The Hill-billy kick the demon and the door was shut. We chained it and lock the door. We looked at each other with the same look. Terror in it's purest form._

_Ash put another log on the fire._

_" __There's something out there. That...that witch in the cellar is only part of it. It lives out in those woods...in the dark. Something...something that's come back from the dead." Bobby Joe started a hysterical cry that I couldn't understand a word she said._

_" __Hold on baby we'll get out of here."_

_" __No one goes out that door! Not until day light!" Jake grabbed Ash._

_" __Now you listen to me-" Henrietta began to sing hush little baby. We all turned to the cellar door. She looked normal I had my blade ready just in case._

_" __Remember that song Annie? I use to sing it to you when you were a baby."_

_" __Mother?" _

_" __Unlock these chains! Quickly!" Annie was excited and moved towards the door. We all stopped her before she could open it. Ash shaked his head._

_" __No."_

_" __You were born September 7__th__, 1962. I remember it well because it was snowing. So strange it would be snowing in September."_

_" __That thing in the cellar is not my mother!" Ed became one of the dead and appeared out of nowhere behind Annie. He floated above the ground._

_" __We are the things that were and shall be again." He laughed maniacally. " Stench of the book. We want what is yours. Life. Dead by dawn! Dead by dawn!" They said this repeatedly. Demon Ed moved to Bobby Joe shoving me out of the way. He tried to bite her. Ripping out some hair and eating it._

_" __Let me out!" Demon Henrietta cried. _

_" __You sonava bitch." Jake grabbed Ed's shoulder. His head did a 180 and his body followed. He grabbed Jake and trow him at the light bulb. Ash looked for something and left._

_" __Where are you going?! Help us you filthy coward!" Annie shouted at him. I saw what he was going for and distracted the demons._

_" __You what some one try me!" Ed went after me. I punched him and tried to go for the stomach with my blade and hit. Ash came back with an ax. He killed Ed._

_" __We live. We live still." Were his last words as green blood came from his wounds._

_" __you guys alright? " I asked. No one answered. Many hours passed. Jake was on the look out for the sun._

_" __That's funny."_

_" __What?"_

_" __That trail we came in here on. Well it just ain't there no more." Bobby Joe was even more scared after hearing this news. " Like...like the woods just swallowed her up." Time felt like it came to a stop. The one to brake the silence was Annie._

_" __It's so quiet." A loud roar came from one side of the cabin and kept moving we followed it to the clock. Bobby Joe screamed._

_" __The Hell was that?" Jake asked._

_" __Maybe something trying to force its ay into our world!" It left with a loud bang. A door opened on it's own._

_" __It's in there." Bobby Joe pointed to it. I walked over ready for what was to come._

_" __We'll all go in together."_

_" __Hell no your the curious one." Ash followed me slowly._

_" __Hey I'm with you." We walked into the room. Nothing was wrong. Yet. Jake and Bobby Joe made a loud crash as they entered._

_" __Shit. I told you there weren't nothin' in here. No how." Bobby Joe grabbed Jake's hand. The room began to shake. A light appeared and a ghost like figure showed itself to us yelling. " Oh mother of mercy."_

_" __Father?" Annie called to the figure._

_" __Annie. There is a...dark spirit here. That wants to destroy you. Your salvation lies there." He pointed to the Necronomicon and the pages. " In the pages of the book. Recite the passages. Destroy the Evil. Save my soul and your own lives." He vanished in the light._

_" __Jake your holding my hand to tight." _

_" __Baby I ain't holding your hand." We all looked at Bobby Joe's hand. There was Ashes hand and my arm holding it to Bobby Joe._

_" __You little bitch of an arm. I never liked you. The Left was always better!" I was a little jealous that it went for Bobby Joe. She notched the lamp out of Annie's hand. The room went dark someone lit a match and then the lamp._

_" __Hey wheres Bobby Joe?" She ran out screaming into the woods. Ash broke the glass holding the pages. Jake was looking out the window for Bobby Joe. " Hey. Where the hell is she?" We didn't answer. " We got to go out there and find her."_

_"__If she went out in those woods you can forget about her." _

_" __I think someone just walked over my grave." _

_" __Same here." I looked at the pages._

_" __That picture. What is that?" _

_" __!3oo A.D. They call this man the..uh.. hero from the sky. He was prophesied to have destroyed the Evil." _

_" __He didn't do a good job." We looked through the pages._

_" __Here it is. Two passages. Recitation of this first passage will make this dark spirit manifest itself in the flesh." _

_" __Why the hell would we want to do that?"_

_" __Think about it Ash. If we have it in the flesh we could use the second passage or kill it."_

_" __Recitation of the second passage creates a kind of rift in time and space. And the physical manifestation of this dark spirit can be forced back into the rift. At least that's the best translation tha-" She was cut off by the sound of the shotgun._

_" __That's right. I'm running this show now. We're goin' out in them woods look for Bobby Joe. Once we find her we get the hell out of here."_

_" __No you idiot...you'll kill us all. She's dead b y now."_

_" __He's right Jake don't be a fool. Just give me the gun and-" He fired the gun. Luckily my biotics were finally charged and the barrier stopped the buck shot. " That was close." _

_" __Don't you understand? That these pages. At least we have a chance." Jake took the pages from Annie and through them into the cellar._

_" __Bunch of mumbo jumbo Bull-shit. Pages don't mean squat! Sides now you ain't got no choice. Now move!"_

_" __You first after all your near Henrietta." We stepped out of the cabin._

_" __Move."_

_" __Your nuts."_

_" __I said move!" He knocked Ash to the ground._

_" __You Stupid fool." Annie moved towards my name sake. I was just about ready to beat Jake with my stub if he tried that again. Ash moved towards him._

_" __Blow your fucking head off!" we started to walk to the woods. The trees moved in threatening motions. Ready to kill us._

_" __Hey no trail. Were to now?" _

_" __BOBBY JOE!" Jake moved a head. " BOBBY JOE!" We could see the evil come at us. " BOBBY JOE!" Ash grabbed him by the shoulder._

_" __You'll get us all killed!"_

_" __Shut up." Jake started to beat on Ash with the gun. He trow Annie to the ground. I was next, but was interrupted. " BOBBY JOE! BOBBY JOE! Bobby Joe where are you girl?" When he was done Ash had turned back into the thing that bit me. Something was different with me this time. I got up just as fast and moved towards the cabin. I looked in the mirror that was not smashed and saw that I had become one of the dead. But I could still remember who I was._

_" __Annie what's happening to me?" Annie turned to me and screamed. " Annie it's okay I'm still me! Close the door before Ash gets here." _

_" __Join us!"_

_" __Enough with the screaming. Dead Ash why do I still remember who I am?" _

_" __You are touched with evil. Your soul is not fresh we do not want you."_

_" __Thank you mom and dad for being evil." Annie slammed the door shut and put her body weight against it. I tried to but if I got to close Annie would have move. I use my biotic to keep the door closed from a distance. Ash kept ramming the door and left. Annie took the dagger off the table. She pointed it at me. The evil let my body and I was normal again. She saw this and moved around the room. I was ready to punch anything that tried to get in. " Don't do it." She moved into the other room . I followed watching her six. We thought Ash was trying to open the door. It was Jake and Annie stabbed him out of fear. Ash was at the window trying to grab her. I punched him in the face. He moved to the back door. Annie kept trying to close it, but Jake was in the way._

_The door was closed and Ash moved away. We moved to check on Jake. Annie hit the dagger._

_" __Sorry."_

_" __Move me into the other with the ax so I can kill it. But first pull this thing out of me first." Annie pulled it free. Giving Jake a new sense of pain. We moved into the other room. " I can't breath."_

_" __I'm tryin'! I'm tryin'!" We fell and Jake screamed in pain. " Shut up! Shut up! Shut up." We got to the room. Annie saw the ax and went for it. She picked it up._

_" __Check all the windows." Jake said. " He's probable right ou-" Henrietta grabbed Jake's head and pulled him into the cellar. Not before I jumped and stabbed my omni blade into the door at Henrietta. Annie grabbed his legs and blood came rushing out of the floor. When she turned around and I looked up Demon Ash was in the room looking like he just came off of a helix high. He grabbed Annie and throw her across the room. I couldn't move because my blade was stuck and I couldn't disengage it._

_He saw Linda's pendent and started to return to his rightful self. I freed myself and walked to him. Annie swung the ax at us and missed. She tried again and missed. We grabbed her and convinced he that we were normal again._

_She tried again and hit a few strands of my hair. Ash took the ax from her._

_" __Damn it I said we were alright!" HE grabbed her by the throat. " You listen to me. You hear what I'm sayin'? We're alright."_

_" __No need to start swinging an ax around. Yeash your like my uncle!" He let go._

_" __I'm alright."_

_" __Okay maybe you are, but for how long? If we're going to beat this thing then we're going to need those pages."_

_"__Then let's head down that cellar and carve ourselves a witch." We left for the work shed. Ash started o modify the chainsaw so that he could mount it to his fore arm. I used what was left of the right arm portion of my hard suit and created a locking mechanism and attached the crow bar. I created a joint so it bend and attached it to where my elbow use to be. He then changed the shotgun into to a sawed off shotgun. " Groovy." We went back in the cabin and-_

_…__.._

_" __Where did everybody go?" Ash looked around the room only seeing Jack, Sheppard, Garrus, and Am._

_" __They're all standing in line for the bathroom. Waiting to throw up."_

_" __Oh. Okay uhhmm...let's take a brake for lunch then and come back in an hour." An hour-and much vomiting- later everyone gathered in the observation room again. " Where was I?"_

_" __You had a crowbar for an arm."_

_" __Thanks Jack."_

_…__.._

_We entered the cabin. Ash cut the trap door open . Annie with ax in hand ready to strike at what use to be her mother. Me prying the door up._

_" __Those pages are down there somewhere." We entered the cellar Ash went first. Annie stood at the opening. We heard muffled sounds coming from a door. Ash opened it to find it had pipes dripping. We moved through the room and got the pages. Ash revved the saw and moved closer to the source of the sound. He reached out and pulled back the curtain...behind the curtain was...was._

_…__._

_" __A snake!" a crew member ran out of the room screaming. Ash laughed so hard that tears threatened to come forth. " I'm...hahahahahhahah..I'm sorry...uh-huh...I couldn't resist. But seriously."_

_…__.._

_The skeleton of Jake fell on Ash. He dropped the pages. He picked them up and started to leave the cellar. _

_" __The pages!" Ash trow them to Annie. She went to the light and looked through the panes. Henrietta Ash's legs out from under him. I caught the saw with the crowbar. She pulled him through the stairs. I ran up to protect Annie. She read the first passage aloud. We heard a loud crash in the cellar and moved o investigate. I brought my arm up ready to strike at anything that came up. Henrietta grabbed my arm and went for Annie. Ash came up from the cellar._

_" __Let's go!" Henrietta went towards him dropping both Annie and myself. He started the saw, but Henrietta caught him and grabbed his head. Throwing him against the window and walked towards him. He punched her three times and hit her with the butt end of the saw. Bring her down. She stood up and extended her neck and changed into the skull like head again._

_" __Swallow your soul. I'll swallow your soul!" She taunted. Ash punch the head when it came near. He used the chainsaw and missed time after time. She head butted him. He punched her. Annie began to sing and it stopped its attack. Turning towards Annie. Ash used this to his advantage and stabbed the demon. I drove my bar into Henrietta's neck ripping away flesh. It attack Annie. Ash cut of its arms then took of its head._

_" __Hey! I'll swallow your soul! I'll swallow your soul!" he stepped on its neck and aimed the gun at its head._

_" __Swallow this." Pieces of head went over the floor. Annie was crying. We walked over to comfort her._

_The trees attacked the cabin. Smashing their way in._

_" __I only completed the first of the passages! That was to make the evil into flesh!" _

_" __Will you finish it !"_

_" __There's still the second passage! The one to. The one to open the rift and send the Evil back."_

_" __Finish reading now!" A monstrous face burst through the door. " Don't look at it Annie finish the passage." Annie read the passage, but tour limbs stabbed Annie with the dagger. " NOOOOOO!"_

_A hand grabbed Ash and move him towards the mouth. With her final breath Annie recited the final part of the passage. Heads on the side of the Evil spoke._

_" __We won! We won. Victory is ours!" Ash got the saw to work and stabbed it in the eye. IU Tried to save Annie, but was to late._

_" __She dead Ash." He moved to her._

_" __You did good kid." We stood up. " You did good." The front door flew off the its hinges. The rift started to pull us in. I went first slamming the bar into the frame. Ash knock me loose. I heard him say one last thing before entering the rift. " For God sake! How do you stop it?" he entered the rift._

_We landed on the dirt soldiers surrounded us. We had no idea of where we were. We had a guess of when we were. 1300 A.D. We stood up and looked a round. _

_" __Where in the hell?"_

_" __I have no idea, but it doesn't look good." A man rode up to us._

_" __Easy there chief. Now I don't know how we got here and uh we're not lookin' for trouble." His men stabbed at the car._

_" __I just want to get home to my family."_

_" __Wiseman!" he called and an old man towards us._

_"__My Lord, I believe he is the one written of in the Necronomicon. He who is prophesied to fall from the Heavens and deliver us from the terrors of the Deadites. "_

_" __What? That buffoon? Likely he's one of Henry's men. I say to the pit with him! " They chained us to the rest of the prisoners. Taking our weapons. They whipped us in step._

_Men and women throw stones at us! Children beat us with bags full stuff. A woman ran at Ash scratching and pulling his hair. Calling him a murderer and spat on his face. We stopped in front of a covered hole._

_" __You both are not of my vassals. Who are you?"_

_" __Who wants to know?"_

_" __I am Henry the Red, Duke of Shale, Lord of the Northlands and leader of its peoples. " He had a Scottish accent._

_" __Well hello Mr. Fancy-pants. I got news for you pal, you ain't leadin' but two things right now. Jack and shit... and Jack left town. " A man in high quality armor approached the hole._

_" __There is an evil awakened in this land... and while my people fight for their very souls against it, you Henry the Red wage war on us." Henry ran to Arthur. _

_"__It was you who first turned your swords on us! And this evil has befouled my people as well." _

_"__Your people are no better than the foul corruption that lies in the bowels of that pit. May God have mercy upon your souls." The pit doors opened. A foul stench rose into the the. One of Henry's men was force to the pit opening._

_" __Into the pit with those bloodthirsty sons of whores!" The old woman bit into her bread. They throw the man into the pit. Everyone was quiet. We heard his screams and a geyser of blood erupted from the pit. A woman screamed._

_" __He's escaping!" Arthur grabs a crossbow and killed the escaping man. They all looked at us._

_Pointing swords at us wanting us to go into the pit._

_" __You can't do this! I have a husband and daughter. Let me go!" I yelled. They moved me into position. Ash was close behind._

_" __Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute. Hold it. W-wait a minute. Y-you gotta understand, man. I-I never even saw these assholes before. Henry you gotta tell 'em you don't know me. We never met. Tell him."_

_" __I dunna think he'll listen lad." The woman from before throw a rock and hit Ash on the head._

_" __I'm telling you, you've got the wrong guy." We fell into the pit. We hit the water._

_" __It's not so bad down here." We waited for something to happen. We heard the water move. " I want to try something."_

_" __What?"_

_" __Back in cabin when the Deadites took us I could still remember who I was. I want to try again and give us a fighting chance, I mean with out our weapons. We're useless."_

_" __And what stops you from killing me?"_

_" __Throw my against the spikes if I try to kill you." I Recited the summoning from memory. The Evil in the pit rushed at me and I could feel it change my body to that of a Deadite! " Did it work?"_

_" __You became ugly real fast." Something popped out of the water. It grabbed Ash and punched him. I grabbed the Deadite and broke its arm. Tossing it to the spikes._

_" __Spikes."_

_" __Hey! He says spikes, give him spikes." The spikes began to move the Deadite rushed at us. I knocked it back._

_" __Make way. Strange one! Strange one!" The Wiseman drops Ash's chainsaw and my crowbar into the pit. I raised my stub and in it went into the housing. Ash jumped and did the same._

_" __Yes!" Henry was glad that we had a better chance. Ash started the saw. I rushed the Deadite. Hooked it and kick it to Ash. He killed it._

_" __Damn you. Damn you." The woman cursed at him. I hooked the bar into one of the links in the chain. Ash used his belt and we started to rise. Another Deadite came at us. Ash cut off its hand and it hit an old man. It grabbed his leg pulling him to the pit. We freed ourselves from the pit. As soon as the light touched my the Evil left my body and went back to the pit. We stood up and walked to Arthur._

_" __You know your shoelace is untied." Arthur looked down and we punched him in the face. " Alright. Who wants some? Who's next? Huh? How 'bout it? Who wants some? Huh? Who wants to have a little? You. You want some more? Huuuh? You want a little? Do ya? Huh? You want some more? Huh? Huh? Hh." Ash turned to Henry. "Now get on those horses and get out of here. Let 'em go." Henry left._

_" __Sword boy!" Arthur draw his sword._

_" __I'll handle this." I walked over to Arthur. " For that arrogance I shall see you dead." I used my omni blade and cut his sword in half. With a little help from Ash and his gun. Everyone fell silent._

_" __Yeah. Alright you primitive screwheads, listen up. See this? This is my boomstick! It's a twelve gauge double barreled Remington, S-Mart's top-of-the-line. You can find this in the sporting goods department. That's right this sweet baby was made in Grand Rapids Michigan. Retails for about $109.95. It's got a walnut stock, cobalt blue steel and a hair trigger. That's right. Shop Smart. Shop S-mart. Ya got that?! Now I swear, the next one of you primates, even touches me... Ya!" The second Deadite came out of the pit. Ash him twice and he fell into the pit._

_" __How do we get home." We were taken into Arthur's castle. They let us bath and gave us food. " This is nice." Sheila walked into the court._

_" __I pray thee forgive me, Lord. I believed thee one of Henry's men." _

_" __First you wanna kill me, now you wanna kiss me. Blow."_

_" __Don't be so rude Ash. Sheila he does have a point, but I guess we can forgive you." The Wiseman entered._

_" __So what's the deal? Can you send us back or not?"_

_" __Only the Necronomicon has the power. An unholy book which we also require. Within its pages are passages that can you back to your times. Only you the Promised One, can quest for it." _

_" __We don't want your book. I don't want your bullshit. Just send us back to our own times. Pronto. Today. Chop-" The woman making something with water. Throw it to the floor. We looked at he and she was a Deadite._

_" __You shall die! You shall never obtain the Necronomicon! We shall feast among your souls." She collapsed to the floor. Arthur moved to her. He was about to place his hand on her when Ash stopped him._

_" __It's a trick. Get an axe." The Deadite got up and started to fight. A swordsman rushed her. She flung the rest of the water in eyes. The smith went for an axe. She knocked him to the ground. Ready to drop the cauldron onto his head. I throw my gun and knocked it out of the Deadites hand._

_" __Yo she-bitch!" He loaded his shot gun. " Let's go." He shot her multiple times. The Wiseman was astonished at the sight of a dead Deadite._

_" __If the Necronomicon fell into the hands of the Deadites, all mankind will be consumed by this evil. Now will art quest for the book?" We left the and headed to the smithy. Inside Ash saw a suit of armor. He went for the right hand. In the work area. I took swords and knives and crafted a new arm out of them. Fully mechanical arm with a bladed hand. Ash made a standard hand for himself. We tested them. Ash went for a wine goblet and crashed it. I grabbed an apple and squeazed. It sliced in five ways._

_" __Groovy."_

_" __Couldn't of said it better myself." Later that night we were calibrating our new gear. " A little more to the left."_

_" __How did you get so good at this?"_

_" __My husband taught me or will teach me in 888 years." Sheila opened the door hesitant to enter._

_" __What's the matter? Were you raised in a barn? Shut the door. Probably was raised in a barn with all the other primitives." Sheila walked in and shut the door. She walked up to him._

_" __The Wisemen say that thou art the Promised One. 'Tis said that thou wilt journey for the book to help us. And that thou will lead our people against the Evil."_

_" __That's not why we're doing it."_

_" __The only reason that I'm going to get the book is to get home. What's your reason Ash?" He turned to me._

_" __To see my family again." I answered._

_" __I believe that thou art be leaving in the morning-" She picked up piece of metal and Ash took it out of her hand._

_" __Don't touch that please. Your primitive intellect wouldn't understand alloys and compositions and... things with molecular structures and the- What are you doing here anyway?" She handed him the cloak that was handmade._

_" I wanted to say that all of my... all of my hopes and prayers go with you. And I made this for thee."_

_" __Good, I could use a horse blanket." Sheila slapped him. I left the room so I don't know what after that. In the morning we left with the Wiseman and Arthur. We stop a few miles from the castle._

_" __What? What is it?"_

_" __This path will lead you to an unholy place. A cemetery. There the Necronomicon awaits. When thou retrievest the book from its cradle you must recite the words: Clatto Verata Nicto." _

_" __Clatto Verata Nicto. Okay."_

_" __Well repeat them."_

_" __Clatto Verata Nicto."' This time I said them just in case._

_" __I got it! I got it! I know your damn words alright? Now you get this straight, the both of you. If I get that book you send us back. After that, I'm history. Hyeah!" We rode off to the cemetery. We entered a forest. Something spooked the horses. I felt the Evil was near._

_" __We got to move fast." The horses went to a full gallop moving away from the Evil. But it was gaining on us. Ash was knocked off his horse and fell into the mud. I doubled back and gave him a ride. We sped to a windmill. Closing the door I thrusted my middle blade into the wood to act as a jam. The Evil bashed against the door repeatedly until it gave up. Ash would not stop yelling for a minute._

_During the day we sat and waited. _

_" __What are those things on the back of your armor?" _

_" __They use to guns. Could you give a hand taking they off?" He walked behind me and grabbed one. " Just give it a good yank and it should come off." He pulled it off and handed it to me. " Damn!"_

_" __What?"_

_" __This was my husbands favorite sniper rifle." He pulled the last two off. " Assault rifle is crap. The shot gun need a repair. Should take an hour." I started to fix it and salvaged any thermal clips that could be used for it._

_" __Why is your armor in shambles?"_

_" __I was in a war. The enemy fired a powerful weapon our direction. My commander survived the blast. Barely. We entered their stronghold and found an old enemy killed him and watched an old friend die. We made our way to the final point and she had a choice. Take control of the enemy or destroy them and risk Earth's destruction. She choose to take control. I stopped her and took her place. I was being vaporized when I just showed up in the woods."_

_" __Ouch."_

_" __I was still dieing. I used all of my medi-gel to stay alive. The rest you know. How long did you and Linda?"_

_" __Couple of months. You said you had a daughter how old?"_

_" __One month and seven days. It's funny Garrus is not human and has a different amino acid than we do. He's a Turian. How we had a kid I'll never know. I know what you're thinking. ' Why did I sacrifice myself when I have a kid.' I did it so that she would grow up with a better role model than myself. Sheppard would be a better at it. I did it because I was scared and now realizing that I might never see her again."_

_Night fell we where near the fire. We heard a sound and looked in the mirror. Our reflections where moving on their own. Ash run into the mirror shattering it. I walked over to him._

_" __Feel better?"_

_" __After what happened last time. I don't think I'll trust mirrors for awhile." I helped him up. " Thanks." We looked at the shards and went back to the fire. Something stabbed Ash in the ass. A nail went through my foot. He hit a beam and I hit the table. Miniature versions of us aimed his gun. The shot missed and they scattered. Running every which way you could imagine. He got one of his and mine with a fork. They tripped him and he got …..part..of his face cooked. I use biotic on a group and killed three of mine. He went after one and sang London bridge is falling down. They used a nail and he stepped on it. I don't want to say what we slipped on. When we woke up we were tied down. His mini me did a swan dive into his mouth. Mine forced my mouth open and walked in. We broke free and tried to get them out. I ate fire he poured boiling water down his throat. We found out that they were growing inside us._

_" __Wahhh. Dear God it's growing bigger!" We each had a head grow out of our right shoulder. They fought us and took us away from the mill. Ash poked his second head in the eye._

_" __Ooo... I'm blind. I'm blind." It winked at him. Both me and my new head looked at each other and head butted. They forced us down a hill._

_" __Where're you taking me?" We all hit a tree and split apart. " What are you? Are you me?"_

_" __Answer him."_

_" __I'm Bad Ash. And you're Good Ash. You're goody little two shoes." I evil half joined in. " You're goody little two shoes. Goody little two shoes. Little goody two shoes. Little goody two shoes. Little goody two shoes. Little goody two shoes. Little goody two shoes." They began to beat us. " Little boody two shoes. Haha!" We pulled out our shot guns and fired. They went flying._

_" __Good... bad... I'm the guy with the gun."_

_" __I wanted to say that. Right let's make sure they stay dead." We dragged them to the mill. Ash cut his evil with the chainsaw. I used my right hand torn her to ribbons. We dug a grave for them._

_" __That'll teach ya... Yeah, that'll teach ya." We throw them into the hole. Evil Ash's head rolled out._

_" __You shall never retrieve the Necronomicon. You'll die in the graveyard before you get it."_

_" __Hey, what's that you got on your face?" Ash started to fill in the hole._

_" __I'll come back for you." We marked the grave and rode to the cemetery._

_" __Shouldn't be far now." We arrived at the graveyard with a chilling wind. At the top of a hill there was the cradle for the Necronomicon. We entered. Near the bottom of the stairs a skull opened its mouth. We approached the top. On the stone were three Necronimicons._

_" __Three books? Wait a minute. Hold it. Nobody said anything about three books. Like... like what am I supposed to do? Take-Take one book... or all books... or... or what? Well." _

_" __I grab one and you another." _

_" __Sure." We went for a book. His sucked him in mine attacked I fought it off until it landed back on the stone. Ash came out of his book. " Hey Ash, why the long face?" he looked at it. He spun his head. " Still a bit long." He did it again. " One more time." He did the final shake._

_" __Whoa. Wrong book." He went for the one I grabbed. I stopped him._

_" __It bites."_

_" __Well, seems fairly obvious."_

_" __The words?"_

_" __Whoa. Wait a minute. The words? Right, right, right. Say the words. Clatto! Verata! Nn.."_

_" __Nickto."_

_" __No that's not it. Necktie, necturn, nickle... noodle. It's an 'n' word. It's definitely an 'n' word. It was definatly an 'n' word!"_

_" __I'm telling you it's Nickto!"_

_" __Clatto! Verata! Nn(coughcough)"_

_" __You've doomed us all." I started to walk away._

_" __Okay then. That's it." He grabbed the Necronomicn and the ground shook. " Hey! Wait a minute! Everything's cool._

_" __I said the words. I did!"_

_" __No you didn't!" We started to the horses._

_" __Why didn't you tell me the last word!" I looked at him._

_" __I did three times!" A skeleton hand grabbed his ankle I tried to help, but a grave stone hit me in the back. I watched as they toyed with him. I was very funny._

_" __I'll crush ya! I'll mash you to pieces you bony cr-" he was interrupted by a skeleton shoving it hand in his mouth. He broke free and helped me to my feet. We mounted our horses and rode to the castle. " I'm through bein' their garbage boy. I did my part. Now I want back. Like in the deal."_

_We arrived to find the castle in good shape. The people cheered._

_" __Alright... yeah... Great, great. Get the fuck out of my face." The Wiseman came to us._

_" __The Necronomicon quickly. Did you bring the Necronomicon?"_

_" __Yeah. It's... it's just that..."_

_" __Just what?"_

_" __Nothin'. Here. Now send me back, like in the deal."_

_" __When you removed the Necronomicon from the cradle, did you speak the words?" _

_" __Yeah... basically." _

_" __Did you speak the exact words?" _

_" __Look. Maybe I didn't say every single little tiny syllable, no. But basically I said them, yeah."_

_" __He forgot the last word and didn't listen to me when reminded him. THRE TIMES.'_

_" __Dung eating fool! Thou hast doomed us all! When thou misspoke the words, the Army of the Dead awoke." _

_" __Great out of one war into another." I was ready to punch him in the face._

_" __Now whoa, whoa, whoa, right there spinach chin. You said that you could clean this mess up once you got that book. You said that there was a passage in there that could get rid of this thing and send me back." I punched him. Ash needed a good beat down._

_" __It's true the book still posses the power to send you back but to us, it is useless. The Evil has a terrible hunger for the Necronomicon and it will come here to get it."_

_" __We had a deal. You wanted the damn book. I got it for you. I did my part now you send me back." _

_" __Very well, as we are men of our word we shall honor our... bargain. The Wisemen shall return you to your own times." _

_" __I'll stay and fight. If time changes then I won't have a family to return to." I moved towards the smithy._

_" __Yeah?"_

_" __Yeah right, because... that was the deal. So? When do you think we can start with all the thing... and the... course. When do you think we can start with all the... ceremony and the..." They moved to the castle._

_" __Wretched excuse for a man."_

_" __The Wisemen were fools to trust in you." I closed the door. I heard the scream of he Deadite. I opened the door to find Sheila being taken away. I dared not use my biotic in fear of hitting her. I tried the sniper rifle. Nothing happened. Ash swung at it with a sword._

_" __Damn you!" His cry went unheard to the Deadite. Arthur sent out a scout to search for her. A few hours later the scout returned._

_" __My Lord. An army of the dead gather in the wilderness and they approach the castle."_

_" __How far from here?"_

_" __But two days ride."_

_" __Then these winged ones are only the first of them."_

_" __Perhaps we should leave this place as soon as possible."_

_" __We could be safe in the hills." The smith called._

_" __Yes! Yes! The mountains! We must flee!"_

_" __It is written Arthur. It has been foretold." They turned to me. Looking at me sharpening my hand._

_" __I said I would fight. Even if I'm alone."_

_" __They'll take our souls." The cries went out again._

_" __I'm afraid."_

_" __They'll swallow our souls."_

_" __I don't want to die." Ash fired his gun._

_" __That's it. Go ahead and run. Run home and cry to mama. Me! I'm through runnin'. I say we stay here and fight it out!"_

_" __Are all men from the future loud mouth braggarts?" Arthur looked hurt in the pride._

_" __Nope. Just me baby... just me."_

_" __And my husband. Just never shuts up about how good the Thanix Canon is."_

_" __How will we fight an army of the dead at our castle walls? How will you fight that? More words? Most of our people have already fled! We are but sixty men." _

_" __Then we'll get Henry the Red and his men to fight with us. Now... Who's with me?"_

_" __I said I would fight. Ash your steeling my thunder." No one talked or moved until the smith said something. We worked day and night readying ourselves for the fight. We fixed his car to work on steam and mounted a fan on to destroy the deadites. He taught the Wiseman to make gun powder. We trained the soldiers in combat. The night arrived when they came._

_We could hear their war drums._

_" __There's so damn many of them. Maybe... just maybe my boys can stop them from gettin' the book. Yeah, maybe I'm a Chinese jet pilot."_

_" __Don't underestimate our forces Ash. We will win...I can taste it."_

_" __Battlestations! I'd get those rocks up mister on the double! Ready the catapults! By God let's give them what for!" We raised the draw bridge. The Deaites attacked. " Arrows."_

_" __Torch boy!" The torch ignited the bags of gunpowder._

_" __Steady." The Army of Darkness drew closer._

_" __Fire!" The arrows launched and exploded on impact. Bones went flying every where._

_" __Heeeere baaaaaayby!"_

_" __Alright! Ha Ha Ha"_

_" __Sire, there's a second division approaching from the south." Ash faced the direction. My catapults were ready and facing south._

_" __Already there sir! Light them up." The torched was passed. Lit catapults were fired first. The explosions were heard from moles away. The army gaped the mote with a makeshift bridge. The rammed the gate with a log on wheels. We reinforced the door, but not well. We dropped the rocks on there heads._

_" __Ooooo that's gotta hurt!" Ash teased. They began to shoot arrows. They broke through the gates. They started to kill the men._

_" __Move back. Man the parapet! Protect the book. God save us all." The workshop door fell and the Deathcoaster emerged._

_" __Say hello to the 21st century. Yeah! C'mon! I got plenty for everybody." A Deadite climbed aboard. " Bye bye." Ash shot him off. I fired my shotgun saving one round for a special person. Ash was having the time of his life. Until he saw Sheila. He went out of control and crashed. Sheila attacked him. I saw who I was looking for. I saw the evil me._

_" __Are my boobs really that big?"_

_" __Bigger these have decayed." I pulled out my shot gun and walked to her. " That won't do you any good. Your out of clips!" I was in shooting range._

_" __You got to ask yourself. Did she ten times or nine times. Frankly I lost count myself. DO you feel lucky? Well do you, punk?" She charged. I fired and blasted her head off. I saw something come out of the bonfire. It was Evil Ash being nothing but a skeleton. He moved to the wall and grabbed the book. I readied a catapult for launch. " Get ready."_

_" __At last, the book. I posses the Necronomicon. I've crushed your pathetic army. Now I'll have my vengeance."_

_" __Buckle-up bonehead, because you're going for a ride." Ash cut the rope._

_" __Huh? Nwooooh. Ahhhhh!" He was launched and blown up Ash had the book. Sheila returned to normal and the Deadites were defeated. Arthur and Henry's men readied for a fight. Arthur and Henry met and hugged._

_" __The book tells us that once you drink this liquid and recite the words: Clatto Verata Nicto, thout shalt awaken in thine own time. Remember, you must recite the words exactly." We readied to leave Ash said good by to Sheila and we rode to the cave. I said the words this time. We slept and awoke only a few days after we had left. We went back to America. I went back to the cabin._

_I found Annie's body and burned it along with the tapes and the cabin. I took the dagger, the book, and the pages with me. I read in the book that their was away to seal its power. I crafted the belt and lock and wore the book on my side. I stopped at S-Mart before returning to the cave._

_" __Excuse can you tell me why I can find Ash?"_

_" __He's over in House Wares."_

_" __Thanks." I went over to the area. " Hey Ash whose your friend?"_

_" __Your the girl from his story."_

_" __Yeah. Try having your arm cut off and replace it with this." I showed her my right arm to confirm who I was. " Ash I went back to the cabin and I brought it here."_

_" __You did what?"_

_" __the book Ash after I sealed it in this." I lifted up the book in the holster. " Only I can get it out of there. So no harm done. I just wanted to say good-bye before I left." The lights went out and there was a new Deadite it knocked Ash into some boxes. It took a register and was going to throw it at the girl. Ash and I both shot it._

_" __Lady, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the store."_

_" __Who the hell are you?" I pulled the book out and read a passage aloud._

_" __Name's Ash..." Reload. "...housewares."_

_" __I'll swallow your-" Before it could finish Ashes reflexes were increased and killed the Deadite. I put the book away._

_" __How the hell did you do that?'_

_" __I studied the book and found some helpful passages. It was nice knowing you Ash. I'll say hi to your descendents. What's your full name anyway?"_

_" __Ashley 'Ash' J. Williams."_

_…__..._

_" __That was that. I went to the cave said the words exactly and woke up near the teleporter five minutes after Shep. and went up. I waited for the crucible to fire and went up. The Rest is history." Many of the faces of the crew where plastered with fear and disbelief. It was Commander Williams who broke the silence._

_" __I've that story before. My father told it to my when I was a little girl. I just a stor-"_

_" __One that started being told in 1987 for your family?'_

_" __Well yeah. He was a madman wh-" Ash throw her arm in Ashley's direction. It hit the person behind her. Their face was that of a Deadites. " What the hell.?!"_

_" __That was the last Deadite. I was waiting for it to appear." Ash walked over and reattached her arm._

_" __More will come in time. We will win."_

_" __Shut up." Ash made the finishing move and killed the Deadite. " That is why I really don't like this day. Reminds me of fighting these assholes. Oh and Ashley. Ash says hi."Ash discarded the body out the airlock. Sending the Deadites remains into the sun. Garrus walked up behind her' " Hail to the queen baby." and she kissed him._

_" __Come on it's time to go meet your sister."_

_**A/N: This plays in part of my other fan fic The search for a Family. Hope you enjoyed it. Besure to leave a review if you like.**_


End file.
